


TABOO

by iamxiaohao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	TABOO

罪犯 x 警官

叮——  
电梯已经升到了最高层，裴珠泫感到一阵凉意卷进了电梯间，昏暗的灯光显得走廊更加阴冷  
笔直的走廊尽头，是关押重刑犯的牢室  
“裴警官”，看守的警卫站得笔挺行了军礼，输入密码和指纹解锁，做了个请的手势，裴珠泫挥手示意他退下，那警卫却愣了愣  
“不要紧，我应付的过来”，她察觉到了警卫的疑虑，手搭在隐藏在军装里的武器上  
警卫再次行了礼，消失在走廊尽头的电梯中  
裴珠泫呼了口气，推开厚重的门，铁轴转动的摩擦声衬得周围寂寥又沉郁，听起来有些令人胆战，里面一片黑咕隆咚，她试探着进入门内，牢门在身后咔哒自动上了锁  
“姜涩琪”，黑暗中的可视范围十分受限制，裴珠泫将声音压低显得镇定，警惕地环顾四周，对待任何一个罪犯都不能掉以轻心，更何况这位狡猾的重刑犯  
她隐约着闻到了空气中掺杂着的异样的薄荷味，接着一只手攀上了自己的腰肢，大腿内侧也被人轻抚摩挲着  
“裴警官”，那人在裴珠泫耳边恶劣地吐着气，“你都多久没来看我了？”  
“放手”，略带侵犯意味的动作让裴珠泫有点羞恼，斥责声也染上了怒意，姜涩琪轻笑了下，双手环住了她的腰  
“裴警官，我渴了，想喝水。”  
“我一会让人给你送过来……”  
话音未落，下颚被猛地掰向一边，唇被身后的人封住，舌头灵巧地钻入自己的口腔内，急切而又渴望。裴珠泫想要挣脱，下巴却被用力禁锢住，动弹不得，身体在姜涩琪不断的挑逗下有点脱力发麻  
“甜的，比白开水好喝多了”，姜涩琪松开了钳着她的手，舔了舔残留在唇瓣上的津液，裴珠泫得到了喘息的机会，反身用力推开了她，背靠在墙上，手摸向腰间带来的电棒  
不见了。裴珠泫一瞬间感到了无比的惶恐，被亲吻后的窒息感此时放大了数百倍，手慌乱地摸索其他地方，脚步声正慢慢向自己靠近  
“裴警官在找什么？”，姜涩琪低低的嗓音响起，“这个吗？”  
电棒被姜涩琪握在手里晃悠着，裴珠泫摸向腰间另一侧，果然，手枪不知道什么时候也被偷走了  
还是太大意了  
那人眯起眼睛，笑道：“裴警官是上次不太满意，想来教训一下我呢……”  
“还是想玩点新的？”，姜涩琪看了看手里的电棒，又看了看慌了阵脚的裴珠泫，“嗯……挺重口的啊？”  
“你别乱来”，裴珠泫强迫自己冷静下来，上次就是因为一时疏忽栽在了姜涩琪手里，“不然我就叫人了。”  
“叫人？人都给你请走了”，姜涩琪歪嘴笑了笑，“你还是留着一会慢慢叫吧，嗯？”  
“放心，我不会对你那么过分的”，那家伙甩手将电棒扔掉，远处传来钢铁碰撞的声音，拍拍手，走过去，重新拥住裴珠泫  
“你都不知道我多想你，我快想死你了”，她蹭着裴珠泫的脖颈，双臂又收紧了几分，“那些警卫太坏了，昨天我就发了点小脾气而已，他们就揍了我一顿，好疼啊，我现在身上可都是伤呢。”  
裴珠泫咬咬唇，她看到了姜涩琪眼角处的一道伤痕，在通风口透进的微光下泛着亮，肯定是还未结痂的新伤  
差一点点就伤到太阳穴了……  
在自己愣神的空隙中，外套被有些粗暴地扒下扔在一边，领带也被随意扯开，扣子更是被尤为熟练得解开，胸前的肌肤接触到牢房里冰冷的空气，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩  
裴珠泫有点抗拒地推着姜涩琪的肩膀，却抵不过她的力气，被牢牢地压在墙上  
“我想要你。”  
“不行……”，裴珠泫躲闪着落下的炽热的吻，“放开我。”  
姜涩琪看着裴珠泫因奋力挣扎而扭动的身躯，衬衫随着动作幅度滑下，露出白皙的直角肩，锁骨上隐约还残留有上次欢爱印下的痕迹，姜涩琪舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙烧得干涩  
手从衬衫下摆伸进去，轻巧地打开内衣扣，姜涩琪扯下裴珠泫的内衣，手覆上她的胸部，或轻或重地揉捏着，偶尔用拇指刮擦按压挺立的乳尖  
裴珠泫咬着下唇，努力平息自己的呼吸，却在私处被那人温柔地抚摸时，抑制不住地轻喘出声，身体的力气似乎随着身上人的动作一点一点泄出，裴珠泫紧攥着姜涩琪的衣领，还是慢慢下沉，只能借着双腿间那只手的力稳定  
太羞耻了，和自己看管的罪犯在监狱里干这种事……  
姜涩琪倒是有点小得意，平日里穿戴一丝不苟，连衬衫最上面的扣子都要扣好的裴保守警官，只有在自己面前才会现出衣衫不整，凌乱不堪的模样。挑开裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，手向军装裤里探去，意料之中地摸到一片湿滑  
有反应了  
裴珠泫也意识到了私处的粘腻感，火烧火燎的感觉从脸直直蔓延到耳尖  
“去……去床上……”  
她忘记自己第几次躺上这张铁床，又凉又硬，硌得脊椎骨生疼，钢铁的凉意顺着背部直通全身，却难灭腹部熊熊燃烧的欲火

在那桩连环杀人案结案前，裴珠泫一直以为凶手会是一个长相凶神恶煞，或许脸上会有一道疤痕，可能又高又壮也可能是瘦巴巴的男人  
后来凶手自首了，裴珠泫第一眼见到时着实惊得说不出话来  
一个白白净净的女生，个子也不算高，看起来也是弱不禁风的，眉目清秀，笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝，有点憨憨的，单纯无害  
手上却沾了许多人的鲜血  
“这个姜涩琪，真是披着羊皮的狼啊。”，同事摸着下巴断言道  
她曾偶然看到了姜涩琪最后一次作案的监控录像，瘦瘦小小的她从血泊中抬起头，冲着监控亮了亮手里满是鲜血的水果刀，毫无顾忌地笑着  
颈后的汗毛似乎都倒竖起来，裴珠泫颤抖着摁下电脑的开关  
可当她真正接触到姜涩琪，好像又不是那么回事了，眼神并没有凶狠与杀意，而且能感受得到，她对自己极有好感和依赖感，经常会撒娇要点吃的喝的，然后开玩笑地问问什么时候能放她走  
一口一个警官姐姐，喊得裴珠泫心也很难硬得起来，态度也自然亲和上很多，久而久之，裴珠泫不再把姜涩琪当作重刑犯对待，因为她知道姜涩琪的招牌憨笑也并不适用于每个人  
裴珠泫会经常找借口来看姜涩琪，每次都在口袋里藏点好吃的，在姜涩琪的房间里陪她聊一会，或是听她抱怨警卫又怎样怎样虐待她了，公正的裴警官就拿小本子记下来，回去之后挨个算账  
这样维持了很长一段时间，直到她们第一次上床

“裴警官，你执行任务的时候也会开小差吗？”  
身体内突然有异物闯入，裴珠泫下意识夹紧了双腿，好像真的有段时间没见姜涩琪了，只是一根手指都让下体产生一丝痛楚  
可是这样的阻碍并不能化解攻势，甬道被一点一点撑开，裴珠泫拽着姜涩琪的囚服往后拉扯  
“出去……”  
声音染上了哭腔，眼角泛起红晕，微眯着的眸子里充盈着泪水，像流淌着的琉璃彩的光  
“对不起，对不起……”  
姜涩琪喃喃地道歉，不停亲吻着裴珠泫，手上却没一点抱歉的意思  
披着羊皮的狼，裴珠泫想起这句话  
“我不要了……”  
“乖，再忍一下。”  
来回拓展了几次后，裴珠泫终于感受到姜涩琪带来的快感，坏家伙恶劣地屈起手指，用指节去碾压敏感点，全身像遭受了电击似的酥麻得不行，裴珠泫死死咬住下唇不发出声音，腰却不受控制扭动迎合，身下的铁床每一次晃动都会产生吱呀的响声，诉说着激烈的性事  
“慢一点……”  
拉扯的动作变为搂抱，裴珠泫圈着姜涩琪的脖子，有点无力地摇着头，姜涩琪知道她现在是舒服了  
裴珠泫感觉意识快被抽了个干净，整个人有点飘飘忽忽的，手胡乱地在身上人背上摸着，腿也被摆成M型打开，私处正被一个叫姜涩琪的家伙宣誓主权，她突然有点想吻她，即使对自己做过那么多过分的事情  
“再加一根，嗯？”，两人的唇几乎贴在了一块，姜涩琪的声音带着沙哑的磁性  
裴珠泫迷糊地哼着，姜涩琪挑挑眉毛，默认是允许了  
无名指也挤入了甬道，这次裴珠泫不疼了，主动抬起腰肢缓解下体饱胀的感觉，发出轻微的叹息声  
“裴警官，我想听你叫。”，姜涩琪故意停下手上的动作，让沉浸在快感里的裴珠泫清醒能听清楚自己的话  
“不要。”  
手指突然在甬道里快速抽插，裴珠泫慌忙用手捂住嘴，却难掩不断从嘴边溢出的呻吟，姜涩琪感受到指甲嵌进皮肉的疼痛变得更加兴奋，加大了手上的力度，她最喜欢看裴珠泫为自己动情到近乎失控的样子，裴警官只会把最失态的模样留给自己  
“不要用手捂着，不想让我在你脖子上留吻痕的话。”  
那就意味着她和姜涩琪的关系曝光  
“啊……”，裴珠泫慢慢将手移开，泄出了轻微的呻吟，她察觉到姜涩琪变重的呼吸声  
身体突然被翻了过去，姜涩琪滚烫的身躯重新贴上了背部，裴珠泫萌生出了不好的预感，她在她身下挣扎着想要起身，却被两根手指从背后的重新插入抽走了力气  
“不要……”  
不要这个姿势，太羞耻了  
“嗯……不……”  
姜涩琪紧贴在自己身上，耳垂被含在嘴里舔舐着，腰也被她用手臂箍着，手指在甬道里快速抽动，狭小的牢房里充斥着淫靡的水声和娇吟声  
“姜……姜涩琪……”  
指腹有意无意地磨蹭着敏感点，裴珠泫被快感逼得濒临崩溃，艰难地抬起臀部迎合姜涩琪的动作，手指每一次抽出都会带出大量的体液，顺着腿根缓缓流下的触觉让她羞得无地自容，却又想让姜涩琪再用点力占有自己  
真是快疯掉了  
“珠泫……珠泫……我爱你……珠泫……我爱你……”，姜涩琪喘着气俯身去吻她，含糊不清地重复这几个字眼，她紧紧地环住她的腰，两个人紧密得快要融合为一体  
“快啊……到了……”  
姜涩琪收到指令后又加快了速度，裴珠泫有些承受不住地反手抓住她的手臂，眼眶被情欲染得通红，她断断续续地念着爱人的名字，夹杂着动人的呻吟  
最后，好像有一阵电流从尾椎骨传递到全身，裴珠泫的身体紧绷了一下后，瘫软在了床上，大口喘着气，姜涩琪将她的身体翻过来，吻去眼角的泪水

在遇到裴珠泫之前，姜涩琪的整个世界都是黑暗的  
欺凌、辱骂、漠视，她被残忍的现实推进了深渊，她想呼救，冰冷刺骨的海水灌入口鼻中，身体像被巨石压着向海底沉去  
她挣扎，举起手里的武器抹杀一切阻碍，猩红的血液飞溅在脸上，她似乎解脱了，却摆脱不了溺水的窒息感  
直到那个总会温柔对待自己的警官姐姐出现，她感受到了光的温暖，她牵着她的手，慢慢向海面浮去  
得救了  
姜涩琪不能不爱裴珠泫

“泫，你什么时候才肯放我走啊？”，姜涩琪小心翼翼地吻着裴珠泫的眉眼，替她整理凌乱的发丝，又开始乐此不疲地开着她那老套的玩笑  
裴珠泫在心里为她的幼稚翻了个白眼，一把揪住她的衣领，声音又变回了冷冷清清的裴警官  
“床都上了还想着走？”

End.


End file.
